


Effie's Frenemy

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie meets an old "friend" who still has nasty Capitolista tendencies.   While Effie stands up for her Victor she discovers her husband stands up for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effie's Frenemy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie took her daughter to an amusement park in the Capitol. It was Tribute Day and it was Haymitch’s turn to do the reading of the names. In remembrance they showed how each tribute died, he didn’t want Hailey to see that at the tender age of four. They were standing on line for the Merry Go Round when Effie heard someone call out. 

“Euphemia…Euphemia Trinket?"

Effie turned around. It was Adorabella Denison her best “frenemy” from school. They had competed over everything from toys, boys, to the Escort Academy.

Effie forced a smile on her face. “Adorabella, how lovely to see you. She noticed the little boys with her. What handsome young men you have."

The twins said in unison. “Thank you Ma’am.”

“Your daughter looks like……..her father.” Adorabella spat out.

“There is a strong resemblance. " Effie said.

“Does she have any of those….District Deformities?" Adorabella asked.

Effie glared. “Most weren’t deformities, just lack of medication or nutrition. Our daughter is perfect."

“Does she speak?"

Hailey glanced up. She didn’t like this lady’s tone and Mommy always told her to be polite to grownups. Last week Daddy took her to the park and someone spit on him, called him a murdering monster that ruined the Capitol. Hailey had scolded the woman saying she was very rude!” Daddy told her to be quiet when someone said something mean about him. “Hailey as long as I have you and Mommy I don’t give a damn what anyone else thinks about me."

Effie said firmly. “Hailey, say hello to Ms. Denison.”

“It’s Mrs. Crane. I married Seneca Crane’s brother. He was a Gamesmaker too.”

Hailey said softly. “Hello Mrs. Crane.”

“Hello, dear. Does she have any of those Victor tendencies? Mutilating small animals, assaulting other children."

“I have a kitten named Tangerine. Aunt Katniss is taking care of her while we’re on vacation.”

“Your kitten is named after food? One of the boys asked. “Are you going to eat it?"

Hailey gasped. “Of course not."

Effie was furious. “Adorabella, it’s been wonderful catching up but we need to get ready for the Presidential Palace for dinner.”

“The child is going? " Adorabella asked snidely.

Effie frowned. She agreed it was inappropriate but Haymitch didn’t like to leave Hailey with unknown Capitol baby sitters. Effie’s sister was on her fourth honeymoon in District Four and was unavailable so Haymitch said if they had to go to the President they would RSVP for three. They had fought about it for days but Haymitch was immovable both drunk and sober. Effie insisted that while Hailey was well mannered she wasn’t up to a formal seven course meal. Haymitch didn’t care and even told Hailey that for this one night she didn’t have to eat everything on her plate. Wasting food was one of the few things he’d discipline their child for, that and touching him when he was asleep. One day about six months ago she woke him up without ringing bells when she came into the room. He was startled and almost cut her with his knife. He put her over his knee and Effie was sure Hailey cried louder than she would have if he had cut her but to Effie’s surprise their princess forgave him in five minutes. Effie used to hold a day long grudge at her parents even after the mildest scolding.

“Yes, she’s going. She’s very well…..

Adorabella rolled her eyes. “I’m sure it’s her idiot father."

Hailey had to bite her lip not to say anything. She’d heard Daddy called a drunk, a killer but never an idiot. He was the smartest man in Panem. He was a Victor. He won a Quell. He was a Hero of the Revolution.

Effie raised her voice “Adorabella, my husband is not an idiot. He is kind, intelligent and likes to be around his child unlike junior Gamesmakers. If you’ll excuse me." Adorabella turned bright red it wasn’t fashionable to be connected to Gamesmakers anymore and a lot of people were staring at her. Effie took Hailey’s hand and walked away. When they turned the corner, Hailey said.

“I’m glad you did that Mommy.”

“It wasn’t very polite dear. Please don’t mention anything to your father." 

Hailey shrugged. “That’s what Daddy said in District 8."

Effie frowned. They had gotten off the train in 8 so Effie could place a fabric order for Rose Larson at the Hob. Haymitch had stayed with Hailey at the train station.

“Daddy said what in 8?”

“Someone came up to him on the platform. I thought they wanted an autograph but they said a hero of the Revolution shouldn’t lay down with a Capitolista. Daddy got real mad and said if it wasn’t for helpful Capitol citizens the Revolution never would have happened. He should get on his knees and kiss the ground you walked on and if he didn’t shut up around his kid…..Daddy would make sure he permanently walked on his knees."

Effie gasped but Hailey just smiled. “He wouldn’t really have hurt him. He told me that later. He was standing up for you but he told me it would be better if I didn’t say anything."

When they got back to the hotel Haymitch was already there. He looked at them and said.

“My princesses don’t look happy. Was the store out of glitter nail polish?"

Effie frowned. “Worse, met an old schoolmate, a rude schoolmate.”

He glanced at Hailey. “Honey, go watch cartoons.”

Hailey headed into the living room. “Mommy told her off, you would have been so proud."

Effie shook her head. ‘Hailey, I said we shouldn’t discuss it"

“I know Mommy but…..I don’t think Daddy will be mad."

Haymitch waited until Hailey left and said. “So my Capitolista got into a fight?”

“My Victor got into a fight in 8?"

Haymitch laughed. “Okay, so neither one of us can count on a four year old to keep her mouth shut."

“We shouldn’t tell her to keep secrets from each other.”

Haymitch kissed her lightly. ‘”Tell me everything. I can’t wait to hear it.


End file.
